


read me a story?

by whatifmp3 (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whatifmp3
Summary: parents!kaibaek ft kid!sehun





	read me a story?

"Ugh," Baekhyun groans as he lets himself fall onto the bed next to his husband, Jongin. The younger looks over at him. "Is he asleep?"  
  
Baekhyun nods with his face in his pillow. "Oh, thank god," Jongin sighs out.

  
                                          
°

  
See, they have a son named Sehun. He's a very hyper kid and it's always hard to put him to sleep. The three year old always has the same excuse every time for him to be able to stay up.  
  
_"But daddy, I'm not tired yet,"_  
  
Baekhyun would roll his eyes internally because that's a total lie. He loves his son to death, he really does but Sehun gets on his nerves with all of the excuses he gives.  
  
Eventually, he would fall asleep. After all the things his son would tell him to do, such as,  _"Can you read me a story?"_  he would say in his cute little voice. Of course, Baekhyun would say yes; anything to lure him to sleep.  
                                                                              
°

  
"You should put him to sleep from now on," Baekhyun says, raising his head from the pillow to look at Jongin.  
  
"Oh, no thanks," Jongin says, jokingly. "You're doing a great job already, hyung,"  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Whatever," All he wants to do is just take a long nap.  
  
Jongin chuckles, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," and Baekhyun mumbles 'You better be' in response.  
  
"You know, so now that Sehun's asleep," the younger starts, pulling Baekhyun closer with his arms around his waist. "Maybe, we could-," Jongin grins, eyebrows wiggling up and down.  
  
"Go to sleep too? Good idea. Goodnight,"  
  
"Nooo," Jongin pouts, "You know what I mean,"  
  
Of course, Baekhyun knows what that means but, "I'm tired, baby,"  
  
"Pleeease, just one round. I know you want to," the younger says with that signature voice that he knows Baekhyun likes. The older groans lightly at what he's attempting. Why does he have to do that?  
  
_Fuck it. He does._  
  
"Let me change first,"  

          

°

  
Soon, Baekhyun walks back in wearing nothing but one of his tight boxers and a shirt that belongs to Jongin that is a little big on him. (Jongin likes seeing him like this. Turns him on for some reason).  
  
When he hears footsteps approaching, Jongin pulls his eyes away from his phone to look over at Baekhyun when he enters. He whistles while looking him up and down, smirking. "Wooo,"  
  
All Baekhyun does is smirk back and walks towards his husband. Once he reaches the edge of the bed, he stands there looking down at Jongin.  
  
"You really like this, huh?" the older teases _. Of course he does_   _and he will never understand why._  
  
"Yes, sir," The younger groans at the sight, placing his hand on Baekhyun's hips, moving it down to his ass, squeezing it lightly. “You look good like this,”

"Mhm," Baekhyun rolls his eyes and moves forward to maneuver himself on top of his husband. “You're fucking me this time,” The older says before leaning down to kiss Jongin deeply on the lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Jongin flips them over excitingly so Baekhyun is underneath him. Baekhyun giggles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck.  
  
Jongin is the one to pull away to press kisses to Baekhyun's cheek down to his neck. Jongin sucks onto his neck, making Baekhyun moan softly at the feeling.  
  
Baekhyun slides his hands down Jongin's back until he reaches his lower back. Suddenly, he hears the door creak open a tiny bit. He pauses, looking over Jongin's broad shoulder. His eyes widen slightly to see his son almost coming in.  
  
Baekhyun yelps, pulling the covers over both of them. Jongin pulls away from Baekhyun's neck. "What?"  
  
"Daddy, Papa," Sehun calls out, trying to catch their attention. Jongin quietly whines out a 'whyyy' and moves off of Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun is the first to speak, "Yes, Sehun? What are you doing up?"  
  
Sehun stutters in his tiny voice, "I had a b-bad dream!"  
  
Sehun tries to climb up the bed but fails doing so. "Up, up," he says, arms out in front of him.  
  
"Papa will help you," Baekhyun signals Jongin to help their son. Jongin does what he is told to do, grabbing his son from under his armpits and hoists him onto the bed. "Hey, buddy," Jongin greets.  
  
"You had a bad dream, huh?" Baekhyun asks his son, rubbing his back. Sehun only nods. He tells his parent what it was about with passion. Both of the parents smile at Sehun because he's too cute.  
  
"What were you doing up?" Sehun says after he finishes telling his dream, casting looks at both of them.  
  
"Oh, us? Uh.." Baekhyun looks away from his son, wondering what to say. "We were just cuddling," Jongin helps.  
  
"Ohhh. Can I cuddle too?" Sehun asks.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles at that. "Of course, Sehun," The parents then move over so Sehun can lay in between them.  
  
Once their son is settled and comfortable, Jongin pulls covers over all of them. Sehun presses closer to his parents and Baekhyun automatically wraps his arms around his son.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you read me a story?"

“Ask your papa,”


End file.
